heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-14 Herding Cats?
Like he promised, Axiom was going to try to get Hawkeye some meetings with other heroes he knew. And since he already needed to see Billy, he decided to get them both at once. First an e-mail was sent to Hawkeye with a location and a time and then another to Billy asking him to come to the same place in costume to meet another young hero. Right now, Axiom's atop a building not too far from Central Park. In costume, he's frowning and sitting on an Air Conditioning unit with an ice pack on his boot-covered foot and waiting for the others. One of the 'others' isn't exactly too far away. While Hawkeye isn't exactly known for stealth, she is still cautious. As such she arrived early. Sort of. In actuality, the female archer arrived early on another building. One where she could pull out her pair of folding binoculars and see most of the meeting place. It's only after Axoim arrives and takes a seat that Kate even relaxes a little. That is before she tries to make her way over to that rooftop so she can land and even say, "Hey. What's up?" Wiccan has no idea what to do with his best friend. He got the text from him about a fight, then one about it being over with only five minutes at most later by the time he even realized he had the first. Now, a message to meet another hero and when he gets close enough to see anything, there he is with an ice pack. If things keep up he is going to have to change his costume, maybe something white with a red cross on it. Before he gets close enough to be easy to hear he starts chanting, "IwantAxiomhealed, IwantAxiomhealed, IwantAxiomhealed!" He does it so that the spell can take effect even before dropping silently out of the air behind Axiom. "I really need to start Patroling wtih you if your going to keep getting hurt." Axiom jumps when Hawkeye appears, smiling her way. "H-hi," he offers. "I said I'd introduce y-you to some other heroes so um...when he gets here," Axiom pauses, gasping slightly when hee feels the spell takes effect, soreness and bruising fading. He jumps again and tumbles off his perch at the sound of Wiccan's voice. Popping back up, he blushes furiously. "I w-wasn't hurt that b-bad. Just a little bruised," he insists with a pout. "Oh um...Wiccan, meet Hawkeye. Hawkeye, this is Wiccan." And while Hawkeye doesn't exactly jump as she hears Wiccans voice, she is a little startled. She just hides it as best she can, before she turns her head to glance in the direction of the magic user arrives. "Nice to meet you." is said to Wicccan with a smile and a nod. "Axiom here has told me good things about you." Axiom grins. He knew Wiccan would ask that. He wanted to know as well but kept it to himself. He then blushes as Wiccan goes on and crosses his arms. "I say good things about you because you're an awesome hero and my b-best friend." "Second Hawkeye..." is muttered by the female archer as she rolls her eyes, not that its visible behind her 'sunglasses'. "Yes, I've met Agent Barton, if that's who your talking about. Trust me. Nick Fury himself made sure that we met." Or at least made it so they could meet. And she definitely doesn't mention the 'Miss Hawkeye' thing. "And yes, I have the agents 'blessing' to use the name." Then though, Kate chuckles slightly as she glances at Axiom. "And somehow, I'm not surprised..." Wiccan says, "Agent Who? Wait, what?" Whoops, looks liek there at least is one person that did not know who Hawkeye's secret ID is. "wait, you ahve met Nick Fury, as in /THE/ Nick Fury...I...thats so cool." Wiccan would never call her Miss Hawkeye, it would be rude and kinda condscending if she did not introduce her self that way. Wiccan snorts at being called awsome. "Yeah, awsome, even if I still end up in the Hackensack river half the time when porting home from visiting Bunker." Wiccan is becoming convinced it's the river its self that is the problem, he is half betting it has some sort of magic polution in there with all the normal stuff." Axiom grins as Kate talks about her meeting with Fury and Barton. He knew there would be a fanboy reaction and he's pleased to see it. There'd be no 'Miss Hawkeye' from Axiom either. Maybe a 'Hawkeye-Ma'am' but not right now. "I end up in worse places when I try t-t-to do it." And here's where Hawkeye winces. After all, that was smooth Kate. Real smooth. "Forget I even mentioned that name. Please. Sorry." Yeah. She just broke the cardinal rule. If this gets out, she's toast. "I meant 'The Shield Agent Hawkeye'." Then there's a nod. "I met him. Another Agent, Agent Harper keeps crossing paths with me, and Nick Fury was after him for something, and..." she shakes her head, before letting her gaze drift from Wiccan to Axiom, then back to Wiccan. "I won't ask who Bunker is. But... Teleporting issues?" Wiccan laughs a little and shakes his head at Axiom. "There are no worse places than the bottom of the Hackensack river. Ok, none on Earth. Niflheim was worse...but only just." Wiccan nods at Hawkeye and grins a little. "Forget you said what? Bunker is another teen hero. Great guy, wouldn't you say Axiom?" There is a slight lilting tone in Wiccan's voice, something slightly teasing in the way he asks Axiom. "Issues...well jsut when I am crossing Jersy anymore. Although now that I say that I am going to end up in a tree or something next time." "D-d-don't say that, we'll find one," Axiom flails a little at Wiccan. When the mage teases him, Axiom goes crimson. "I umm...he....y-yes," he squeaks out, clearly embarrassed. "My teleport p-problems are just because my powers are umm...complicated." And as Wiccan explains his teleporting issues, Hawkeye hrms slightly. "Stupid question. But are you able to do 'multiple hops', or does it take too long between appearing in one place and being able to teleport again? Because if it's a case where it's just too far to do it in one hope, couldn't you pre-plan and try multiple smaller hops...? Then, there's a blink as the female archer hrms at Axiom as well. "And should I ask how they're 'complicated'...?" Wiccan coughs and blushes a little. "I..can. I just never really think of it..." That, and how would it look when going that far to be wishing himself too the Hackensack river? After clearing his throat jsut a little and shrugging he looks at Axiom wondering if he should keep quiet or say something. He does not see it as complicated, Axiom has the power to copy powers and his issues are all about range. Axiom smiles. "Well um...how about a demonstration," he says. He glances at Wiccan and then Hawkeye. "Umm...brace yourself," he warns the archer. Taking a deep breath, Axiom boosts Hawkeye's abilities to make her stronger, faster, tougher, and even heal faster. He then mimicks her. His costume shifts to become a fusion of his own and Hawkeye's, a quiver full of arrows appearing on his back as a bow appears in hand. "Umm...see?" Oooookay. So odds are the female archer probably shouldn't push that subject anymore. Or at least for now. After all, teleporting, even if slightly inaccurate, is not only cool but has a lot of potential to be very useful. Of course it doesn't take much to pull her off that subject anyways. Not as Hawkeye feels... Something happening. She's not sure how exactly to describe it. And then well, what ever happens to her appears to do something to Axiom.... "Strange. Impressive as all hell. But strange." is said before there's a momentary pause. "And you might want to stick with a full sized shirt for your costume..." Yeah, she's too polite to mention the scars. After all, everyone has there own, even if they're not noticable. But she does notice them. "I c-can um...make people stronger. So you're probably like...r-really strong now," Axiom explains. He then blinks a few times, not quite understanding what's meant. Looking down slowly, he turns red and squeaks. He quickly stops mimicking Kate but keeps boosting her, his costume switching back to normal. "I um...I'm n-not sure how it would work either," he admits. You don't have to tell Hawkeye twice! Maybe it's how 'good' she's feeling, but there isn't even a momentary pause between being told to test it and her bow being out, a target being chosen, an arrow being drawn, and then said arrow being fired. And odds are it more than likely hits something on a building across the street. A single brick that just happened to have a darker color. Depending on how Axioms powers work, it might even hit said brick dead center. All Kate can do as that hits is shake her head before glancing back at Axiom. "I'd say it did something." Wiccan grins and looks at where Kate shot, squints a little, then sighs. "IwantmyBinoculars, IwantmyBinoculars, IwantmyBinoculars!" With a small flash of light a pair of binoculars appear in Wiccan's hands. It takes a second once he starts looking through them to find what he wants. "Dead center." He declairs before offering the binoculars to axiom or hawkeye in case they wanted a look. Axiom just smiles as he watches the arrow fly. Definitely dead center. He gestures for Hawkeye to take the binoculars, letting her see first. "I'm n-n-not much in a fight on my own but I can be great back up." Hawkeye doesn't even pull out her own collapsible binoculars. And yet as Wiccan offers her his, she politely waves them off with a "No thanks." before she hrms, "I'd try for a shot to see how far I can actually shoot like this, but there's no telling what I'd hit in the city if I did." Then there's a faint snerk at the power amplifying hero. "Axiom, you'd probably be better than I am in a fight. All I do is shoot, hit, and sometimes stab things. You on the other hand? Just imagine what you could do if you borrowed either of your 'teachers' powers, while amplifying what they could do. Imagine what you could do just if you copied someone like... Spider-Man. Odds are the real trick would be knowing how to use the powers you pick up the best you can." "So yeah. Compared to someone who's 'just an archer', you've got it made." Wiccan grins and laughs as Hawkeye talks. "I have tried to tell him that, he refuses to listen. and thats just with him borrowing powers, he's being taught how to fight by a Warrior God too. although, I would never say just being an archer makes you any less a good backup in a fight. There is a reason every single Superhero team thats formed has a badass normal on the team...and most of them the even money online is that they could win any fight with thier team mates." And again, Axiom blushes. "I've c-c-copied them both before. Wiccan too. Its um...a rush," he admits. "That's wh-what I mean by back up though, boosting others," he says. He's still getting used to the idea of praise and people being impressed with him so accepting it isn't easy. He nods enthusiastically to what Wiccan says. "I still s-s-say you're awesome, Hawkeye." There's a faint 'heh' at Wiccan, before Hawkeye glances away. "I don't have a team, so I can't speak up there." is said with a shrug. "But then again, I'm still fairly new anyways." New enough to of been insanely amazed that certain people even knew that there was a new 'Hawkeye' on the prowl too. "And you're awesome too Axiom. Trust me. Don't think of yourself as just 'backup'. I mean think about it like this... You could easily turn the tide of some major knock down drag out fight by yourself if you copied the right person. Or heck... Just by boosting the right person at the right moment." Wiccan says, "Or boosting a while group of heroes as well." Wiccan grins at Hawkeye and shrugs a little. "Not in a team either, closest I have done is fighting along side of Bunker and Axiom. We have had thoughts in that direction really, looking for others like us that are new too heroing." Yeah, he'll just stay blushing. "I don't think I can boost a whole group...never actually tried," he says, blinking a few times. It's something to think about. "A team was going to start with Impulse and Superboy b-b-but I haven't heard from any of them...Impulse hasn't returned any messages and then Bunker went and joined the Titans..." no, not happy about that at all. Hawkeye still isn't commenting on that blush of Axioms. At all. Instead she hrms slightly, then nods at Wiccan. "Superboy and Impulse...? I won't ask. But as is, there aren't really any options for rookies like us. At least not right now. It feels like 'The Titans' or else almost." And yes, at that mention of Bunker, if only because that name has come up a few times already, Kate makes a not to try and meet him soon. "Then again, with the government sponsoring /only/ them..." Wiccan nods at Hawkeye a little grimly but shaking his head and making himself smile. "That was kind of the idea, helping others new too it and having a team that was not sponsered or quite as closely tied to the military. although apparently none of us are all that great at organizing things..." "I d-don't trust the government at all," Axiom murmurs. He's had too many bad experiences with them and read far too many comic books to trust them anywhere near superheroes. And after encountering Stonewall and Magik, he's just further mistrusting the whole thing. "We asked to join the Avengers b-but we haven't heard anything b-b-back from them either..." "I don't know what's up with The Avengers, otherwise I'd try to help you, if not try to join it myself." Hawkeye admits as she casts another glance at that arrow she fired earlier. "And I can't blame you for not trusting the government." Of course the female archer doesn't say /why/ she doesn't trust the government. "Odds are getting sponsors for a team not run by the government wouldn't be that hard. the real trick would be finding people, getting it set up, and of course having it set up in a way that the Government wouldn't try to shut it down immediately...." Wiccan nods as he listens. "Easiest on the last is just do it and don't be as open as other groups on where we set up base, if we even have one. Like a rave, can't shut you down if they can't find you. Finding people, probably not too hard even if you only have like four or five people thats enough for a start." For wiccan's mind, the problem is leadership. Superheroes in general, and Teenaged ones most deffenetly, are like hearding cats. "If they tried then they'd be proving themselves the b-bad guys," Axiom remarks firmly. "I've b-b-been meeting a lot of heroes. And maybe some of the Titans would leave that team if there was another." There's a shake of Hawkeyes head before she starts to speak up. "For starters, you don't want to start a team by making it look like you're trying to shut down or steal members from a different team. I mean... Look at it this way. both teams would be made up of heroes. heroes who'd have to pull together if something big and bad enough happened. So I wouldn't exactly hope that people would leave The Titans simply because they had another option, even though that is likely to happen." Then there's a thoughtful glance at Wiccan, "And while the 'Rave' idea could work, it'd just create other issues. After all, a 'home base' means some place to hang out. Some place to train. Things like that. And odds are things like that would be a draw, especially to teenaged heroes." "As for herding cats... Maybe. But not exactly. Odds are it'd be more like having to stroke some egos and playing peace maker with others..." Wiccan grins and nods at Hawkeye as she starts about stealing team members from the Titans. "Your right about hoping people leave the Titans. Just because we may not trust or like how its set up, there is a good reason and a place for a team sponsered by the government." At that moment a sharp buzzer like noise rings out form Wiccan's pants. He eeps and quickly fishes out a cell phone held in an extreamly thick rubber armor to kill his alarm on it. "And here is the best draw for other teen heroes, we can be each other's excuses with family. Sorry, Mom had very firm demands on when I be back home tonight, and I am going to ahve to run to meet them." "That's n-not what I'd want it to look like. Just something I think would happen," Axiom sighs. He just gives Wiccan that same sad look at the mention of the government team being a good thing. He doubts there is. Wiccan's eep is echo'd by one from Axiom. "I should probably g-g-go too. I have to tell Thor about what happened with Loki last night." "Good luck Wiccan." is said with a smile before Hawkeye pulls out a piece of paper that she tries to offer the young mage. On that slide is an odd email addy that's mostly a string of random numbers and letters. "If you need to contact me, drop me a line at this address." Then there's a nod at Axiom, but the female archer doesn't ask. Sure she's curious, but after everything else tonight, she knows better than to pry anymore. "Good luck with that too." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs